


如何让对象戒掉零食

by xoUnicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUnicorn/pseuds/xoUnicorn
Relationships: HunLay, 勋兴
Kudos: 18





	如何让对象戒掉零食

张艺兴生气了

原因很简单，吴世勋下班回来却没有买答应给他的草莓酸奶还有抹茶味儿的冰激凌蛋糕以及城东那家做的贼正宗的辣味鸡脖。

张艺兴在吴世勋提回家的一堆塑料袋里扒拉一下，净是些菜啊肉啊的，零食的影儿都没。

“吴世勋！”张艺兴吃了一口冰淇淋，这是冰箱里最后一个存货，然后用勺子尖指着吴世勋半是生气半是撒娇的说，“说好的我的零食呢！”

“祖宗，这半个月你吃了大好几百的零食了，看看你的小肚子是不是鼓起来了”吴世勋换下鞋，哗啦啦的提着袋子去厨房开始做饭。

张艺兴撩起衣服仔细瞅了瞅，雪白的小肚子好像是有点儿鼓，又好像不太鼓。“吴世勋！你是不是嫌我胖了？”张艺兴气呼呼的喊了一句，舀起了一勺冰淇淋送进嘴里。

看着坐在沙发上的人圆鼓鼓的脑袋，吴世勋心里直发笑，“我可没说，是你自己承认的，再说那垃圾食品吃了你都不吃饭了，为了咱俩的健康，那些乱七八糟的少吃为好。”

“我吃我的，哪儿碍着你健康了？”杠人张艺兴特别来劲，顺着就杠了一嘴。

“...”吴世勋没好意思说每天吃了睡，张艺兴的脸肉眼可见的圆了，但是圆了也挺好的更可爱了，关键是怎么还越来越嗜睡了呢？每天晚上自己处理完乱七八糟的事，那人早就去会见周公了，所以好久没吃到肉的狼系动物自然苦不堪言，而且张艺兴的胃不好，有段时间只能喝白米粥就青菜，看来这人是忘的一干二净。

“反正不准你再吃了，你已经提前耗光了这个月的份额”，吴世勋边做着汤，终于使出了杀手锏。

果然听到这话，沙发上的人僵了一秒没再反驳，默默的吃起了冰激凌。

说起来这个所谓的约法三章一开始是制约吴世勋的，两个人刚好那阵儿可谓如胶似漆，水乳交融，所以没过多久张艺兴的腰就受不了了，为了制止吴世勋这种没有节制和节操的生活以及张艺兴没完没了的吃零食这种坏习惯，两个人说好，一周内天气不好的那天可以做，但同样的，要支付张艺兴两天的零食。

一开始吴世勋反抗过，“wei？为什么要天气不好的那天？”还不是因为一周之内好天气比较多？当然这点小九九张艺兴是不会说的，“当然是因为...天气好的时候我有音乐灵感啦，没时间跟你闹”。

忘了说，张艺兴是个专门做音乐的，而且做的还不错，签了厂牌，出过专辑，虽然还不到家喻户晓的地步，但是养活自己还是可以的。

至于吴世勋，典型的高富帅总裁，两个人搅和到一起还正是因为零食。

六月份的梅雨季，下雨的天气是很正常的，吴世勋躲着雨踏进一家香喷喷的蛋糕店，不知道是凑巧还是不凑巧，宅了好几天出来觅食的张艺兴不小心地就把奶油小蛋糕掉到了吴世勋身上，而且位置很精准，是在裤裆那儿。

张艺兴看蛋糕掉了，第一反映不是跟人道歉，而是心疼自己排了半个小时才买到的奶油小蛋糕，不过吴世勋抓着张艺兴的手脖在他耳边轻声问可不可以舔干净的时候，张艺兴没出息的红了脸，所以最后两个颜狗搞到一起，完全没有意外，按照都暻秀的话说。

不过张艺兴忘了的是，两个人居住的上海，是有梅雨季的，冬天呢却很干冷，所以涝的涝死旱的旱死，最后这个条例慢慢的也就不奏效了。

但是关于零食的约定吴世勋又重新提出一个：一个月之内买零食的次数不许超过5次，外加条件是吴世勋还会陪张艺兴去网吧打两次游戏外加点3次外卖。思来想去，张艺兴还是答应了这个条件，在吴世勋的凝视下。

所以现下吴世勋拿这个条例说事，张艺兴也没法反驳，但是还剩下半个月可怎么办呢？

吃过饭洗了澡再处理完公事，吴世勋惊喜的发现张艺兴竟然还没睡着，穿着常穿的白色老头背心趴在床上，拿着ipad划来划去，露出白白的肩头，如果再往下细看，还能看见粉嫩的乳尖。

“咳咳”，吴世勋咳嗽两声停止了自己危险的想法，也爬上床去，把脑袋凑过去想看看心心在干嘛，谁知吴世勋长胳膊刚搂上张艺兴的腰，那人就啪的关上屏幕放在旁边的床头柜上，然后躲开吴世勋吃豆腐的手钻进了被窝，说了句晚安就合上眼皮不再说话了，过了会儿还轻轻打起了呼噜。

“...”吴世勋看这人一系列动作可爱的紧，难道是还在生气？生气也可爱，吴世勋关了灯也钻进被窝，紧紧搂着身旁的人，盘算着明天做什么菜赔偿一下，就在选辣椒炒肉还是宫保鸡丁的纠结中睡着了。

第二天一下班，吴世勋赶紧叫司机开车带着去菜市场，虽说穿着西装去买菜的景象很诡异，但是大妈们早就习惯了穿西装的帅小伙来买菜，每次都会给优惠，得到对方微笑着礼貌的说一声“谢谢阿姨”就能笑上半天，还非说给吴世勋介绍女朋友，得知吴世勋已经有了对象之后，便打趣说，哎呀这人可真有口福。

吴世勋早就和这里的阿姨打成一片，所以一会儿就买齐了原料，还都是当天的新鲜菜，特意给  
吴世勋留的。

但是到家进了门，吴世勋就看到一片狼藉，除了茶几上乱七八糟，开封的没开封的零食，吃了一半的炸鸡，没喝完的王老吉，还有沙发底下化成一摊的冰淇淋和好多个空了罐的各种各样的饮品。

而且很显然，他的进门声把瘫在沙发上的两人都吓了一跳。

准确来说是只有一个人被吓着，因为那边张艺兴已经有点醉了，看见吴世勋回来就甜甜的说了声，“世勋回来啦”，又瘫倒在沙发上。

边伯贤没想到吴世勋这么快就回来了，喝的太上头一时忘了时间，张艺兴酒量又这么差更不可能提醒他，所以做贼心虚的边伯贤看到吴世勋那一刻嗖的清醒了，然后嗖的窜到了门口，拿起外套穿上鞋嗖的就跑了。

本来边伯贤在电话里听完张艺兴诉苦，就提着两盒炸鸡和几瓶可乐来了，没想到张艺兴竟然网购了一大箱零食外加几沓啤酒，所以打着犒劳自己反对压迫的旗号，两个人理所当然地大吃特吃起来。看吴世勋刚进门的样子，边伯贤自知事情不妙，只能溜了，顺便祈祷张艺兴保住小命。

吴世勋一言不发地放下包和菜，走到零食堆里把张艺兴从沙发上捞起来，酒量不好的张艺兴身上酒味倒挺大，混合着炸鸡味儿以及旺仔小馒头的味道。

吃零食和油炸垃圾食品就算了，竟然还敢喝酒，看来不好好教育一下是不行的。吴世勋把张艺兴拖到浴室扒了个精光，放好水，自己也脱光衣服抱着有点醉了的人一起没进浴缸。

吴世勋把人抱到腿上正面对着，屈起腿张艺兴就滑到了吴世勋的胯那儿，沾了水的张艺兴醒了醒酒，但还是全身没力气，就圈起胳膊搂住吴世勋的脖子，把脸埋在吴世勋的侧脸那。

“现在知道乖了？”吴世勋顺着张艺兴光滑的脊背摸了摸，手伸进水里又拍了拍张艺兴的屁股。

感觉到危险的张艺兴酒醒了大半，眼珠子轱辘呼噜转了转，然后软下声音说：“我知道错了...”

撒娇这招以往对吴世勋挺好用的，但是今天例外，因为张艺兴忘了今天是雨天，所以再怎么样，也逃不掉被吃了的命运。

“噢？那心心怎么认罚呢？”吴世勋今天根本不吃这套，生气吃醋的男人很可怕的，生气的吴世勋反倒很平静，因为他已经想好了怎么把小羊拆了下肚。

在浴室的蒸汽下，张艺兴整个人都快要变成粉红色了，吴世勋揉着人的屁股，手越发的不老实，趁着热水流动一下子伸进两根手指到后面的穴里，在里面搅动，抽插，再逐渐的加入手指，不时的擦过敏感点，惹得身上的人一声声呻吟。

当然前面的也照顾着，吴世勋不停的撸动张艺兴的阴茎，看张艺兴胯下的东西变得越来越大越挺立，直到射出精液。

高潮的时候，张艺兴后面的穴止不住的收缩，吴世勋手指也不抽出去，就顺着收缩的肠肉继续扣挖，惹得张艺兴频连的高潮。

还没等张艺兴从前面射精的高潮中缓过来，吴世勋就一个挺身把自己的东西送进了已经润滑充足的后穴，两个人同时都呻吟了一声，一个是爽的，一个则是突然的惊吓和刺激。

水里来回晃动不好操作，吴世勋就着这个姿势抱着张艺兴从浴室挪到了卧室，刚把人放到床上还没等张艺兴搂上吴世勋的脖子就急不可耐的抽动起来，张艺兴心虚，也不敢反抗，而且吴世勋插的又很舒服，所以就很配合的挺腰，张腿。

但是吴世勋深深地抽插了一会儿，突然停了下来，正在享受的张艺兴难受的哼了两下，这样半吊子让人难受的很，就主动抬起腰去套弄吴世勋的东西。

但是吴世勋摁住张艺兴的腰，就着这个姿势问：“那堆零食从哪儿来的？还有那包辣条”

正在被情欲支配者的张艺兴一时没有转过弯儿来，“就...就网上买的呀”张艺兴心虚的把眼神飘到了旁边的小鸡公仔玩偶上。

“看来你还是不乖”吴世勋从张艺兴身体里退出去，走到旁边柜子里捣鼓一下，拿出了一根马眼锁。

看到这个东西，张艺兴吓得脸白了一下，赶紧向门口逃去，不过还没从床上下来就被吴世勋捉住脚踝，重新被禁锢到身下。

“sehunnie，sehunnie，我错了”张艺兴看跑也跑不掉，赶紧认错求饶。

这东西还是两个人刚在一起的时候为了找刺激买的，后来试了一次，爽到是爽，但是张艺兴觉得实在是太疼了，就让吴世勋把这些乱七八糟的东西都扔掉，没想到这人留到现在。

现在认错还来得及吗？吴世勋轻轻笑了声，就毫不留情的把东西推了进去。

“啊...”张艺兴的疼劲还没过去，就一下子被贯穿，吴世勋动作的凶狠又准确，所以张艺兴没多一会儿又想射精，但是被这个东西锁着，疼得张艺兴攥紧了床单，鬓角和脖子上的汗水滑过皮肤最终滴进了床单里。

最后还是张艺兴认错求饶才得以释放，还保证下次再也不犯了，并且如实交代了自己藏匿零食的地方。

吴世勋满意的点了点头，并且眼看着张艺兴拉黑了边伯贤的电话才放心的去上班了。

等吴世勋走之后，张艺兴确定人已经到了公司，才偷偷又打了个电话。

十几分钟之后门铃就响了，张艺兴打开门，朴灿烈高兴的提起手里的两大袋零食兴奋的说：“哥！看我带了什么！”

完


End file.
